


I Hate You

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: What starts out as hate sex between you two, turns into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested as "Draco Malfoy smut where he and the reader kinda hate fuck but it’s more like repressed love and it’s really passionate?"

You both always say this time is the last time. It never is. A part of you knows that you’ll never stop coming back to each other. You’ll just never admit it. Things are too complicated to admit it.

The first time it happened, it shocked you both. You were yelling, arguing with each other in an empty corridor like you always did during the breaks when everyone else went home. You don’t really know  _why_  the pompous prick stayed at school, but he did lately. And he was driving you crazy.

Your body flushed and you could feel the blood starting to boil underneath you skin. You had told him to shut up to which then cause him to say it back. You went to walk away and he grabbed your wrist, spinning you around claiming  _he_  was going to be the one to walk away. You pulled back at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Your chests ended up pressed together and in the middle of arguing, the words suddenly stopped and you were kissing.

It was hot and it was rough and neither of you pulled away. There were mumbles of “I hate you,” as you made your way into a corner, pushing robes and clothes away. He called you a fucking tease when you dropped to your knees and put his cock in your mouth. You liked making him squirm and writhe. You fucked fast and hard right there in the corner of the corridor. He held you against the wall and fucked you from behind until you both came.

You shoved away from each other afterwards and silently decided not to speak of it again. Nothing changed between you.

Except the fact that you kept having sex of course.

It became a thing. Every time you argued, it turned into angry sex; clothes ripped off, a lot of teeth and tongue, hard, rough, fast. Then you dressed yourselves back up and went on your way. You’re pretty sure there were at least a few arguments started just for the sake of starting sex.

Your sex thing slowly turned into a different kind of thing. Maybe it had been changing the whole time, but you noticed it when Draco got jealous. He had seen you in the halls, flirting with one of the other boys. You had to admit it, once you saw he was looking, you laid it on thick just to get a rise out of him. He stalked off and the next time you saw him was when he was grabbing your wrist and pulling you into an empty classroom. 

He didn’t say anything yet, just pushed you onto a desk and started kissing you hungrily. There was a need and a passion that wasn’t there in any of your other trysts. His hands roamed your body, touching every inch of you that he could instead of going straight for your breasts like normal.

As you started to push his clothes off his body, his mouth broke from yours and slid down to your neck. He nipped and sucked at your pulse point and all the way down to your shoulder. You knew what he was doing. You knew you’d walk out of there with dark bruises lining visible parts of your body. You didn’t care.

When the clothes were shed and he finally slid inside of you, he held you close to him and a possessive growl slipped from his lips. Neither of you spoke, but his thrusts were slow, hard, deliberate. It was the first time you watched each other, looked in each other’s eyes as you fucked. The look on his face said it all; you were his.

When he came, he pulled out quickly, spraying his cum all over your pussy. No doubt another mark. A tumble of your name and curses fell off his lips. He collapsed on top you, breaths heavy and body slick with sweat. His arms cradled around you, fingers softly tracing patterns on your skin. He started gently kissing your neck and your face, something he hadn’t done after sex before, making you feel all light and fluttery. 

There were still no words as he slowly pulled back and handed you your clothes. There was a smirk and a wink when he saw the hickeys bubbling up on your skin, but no words.

Things kept changing from there. Suddenly, he was always around. You didn’t necessarily interact with each other, save for more arguments and sex, but he was always nearby. He sat closer during classes, during meals, during study breaks in the library. He walked past you outside while you read. You found that you liked it.

It’s gone on a while now. It’s already time for another break where the entire school empties out and you and Draco are left as stray stragglers roaming the halls. That’s when things really change.

It starts the same; an argument. This time it’s over a book. He rented out the only copy of the book you wanted just to spite you. It’s left you banging on the common room door, demanding he come out and give you the book. He slips out into the hall, smug and cocky.

“Give it back,” you tell him firmly. He tilts his head and chuckles.

“Give what back?” You roll your eyes and feel the annoyance turn into anger.

“The book, Malfoy. Give it to me.” He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the doorframe. You definitely  _don’t_  watch the way his biceps flex.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t rent it first,” he taunted. “But I’ll be glad to let you know when I’m finished.” He’s infuriating. You throw your arms into the air and let out a frustrated groan. He just laughs.

“God!” you shout. “I hate you! You’re such a pompous jerk! You do things  _just_ to irritate me. You argue about everything. You take things you know I want. You sit there and stare at me for no good reason just to get under my skin.” You can hear yourself rambling and ranting, feel the lunacy in it, but you can’t stop. And all the while he just stands there and smirks. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” It’s said so smugly, so firmly, that it throws you off. You’re rendered silent for a moment as you try to comprehend his attitude. It just pisses you off even more.

“Yes. Yes I do, Malfoy.” You go off on another little tirade, ranting and listing off all the reasons you don’t like him, all the ways he’s made your life worse. You can tell he’s not listening. He rolls his eyes and leans off the doorframe, reaching out to grab your hand. You keep yelling until he pulls you forward, pulling your chest to his, leaning down so close that your voice fades out and you’re just breathing against each other.

“Shut up,” he whispers. You’re inclined to listen when his mouth slants down over yours, kissing you hard. It starts out the same as usual; heated and grabby. His hands come up to your shoulders and he pushes you through the door, into his common room. He kisses and pushes you all the way to his empty room, and onto his bed.

It’s then things shift. The air and the mood change. You’ve never been together on a bed before. Everything’s always been in hallways and classrooms, corners and hidden nooks. A bed or even a couch had always felt just too… intimate.

Your kisses slow down as he climbs up on top of you. Tongues stroke instead of thrash. There’s no battle for dominance, no more pushing and pulling at each other. Your hands slide through his hair, but don’t grab and tug. His fingers brush your face and down your neck almost tenderly. He’s already hard and straining against his pants when he grinds into you, but the sense of urgency is gone, replaced by a need to savor the feel of his body molding into yours.

Clothes strip off slowly, one by one finding their way to the floor. You let out a small moan when his hand finally runs down your bare chest and cups your breast. He smirks into your kiss, kneading it softly. You arch up into his touch, silently asking for more. When you push your hips up to his, he groans and reaches down to shimmy off your pants.

Neither of you want to let go of each other. Your arms circle around his neck and pull him flush to you, feeling his hard cock brush and rub against your wet pussy. He squeezes your breast again when you push your hips, practically writhing underneath him.

He breaks the kiss, moving his lips down to your neck and up to your ear. He nips at the lobe before letting out a breathy moan, returning your grind against his hips. You can feel him throbbing above you, ache for the feel of him sliding inside of you.

“Fuck,” he whispers harshly in your ear. “I need you.” The slightest whimper escapes you. There had been no talking recently and hearing his voice like that, so desperate and husky, made you feeling like you were turning into a puddle.

“I’m right here,” you answer, surprised at how dry your own voice sounds. You put your lips right up to his ear and whisper softly, “Take me, Draco.”

He doesn’t hesitate. He moves his hips so that you can feel the head of his cock slipping between your folds. He sinks in slowly, letting both of you revel in the feel of him filling you up inch by inch until he’s buried inside of you, your walls squeezing him tight. He stays there a moment, pauses long enough to lean his head up and look at you.

There’s a passion, an intimacy in his gaze you find yourself returning. Fuck, if it didn’t send warm tingles throughout your body. He smiles down on you before dipping his head back down and kissing you softly. Only then does he start to move.

They’re long, slow strokes, pulling himself nearly all the way out and sliding back in until his balls pressed up against you. You’ve never felt so  _full_. Everything’s slowed down, the details drug out in sharp sensations. You can feel his cock throb inside of you, grow just the slightest bit thicker as your pussy tightens in pleasure. His breath is heavy above you, one of his hands stroking through your hair, the other holding himself up so he can see you.

Your eyes roll back and close when you moan, the feel of him enveloping you, making it hard to concentrate. His lips come back to your neck, kissing and licking as he thrusts, grinding his pelvis into you and rubbing your clit each time he bottoms out.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he whispers against your skin. You try to reply, but all that comes out is another strangled moan. You dig your fingers into his shoulder blades and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

His arms dip underneath your sides and pull back, He scoops you up, keeping himself buried inside of you, until you’re sitting in his lap. You can feel him slide just a little bit deeper inside of you and involuntarily circle your hips, the tip of his dick brushing your g-spot and making you shudder. He leans back to look up at you, his face completely dissolved in a euphoric need.

“Ride me,” he breathes. He’s normally demanding, forceful about what he wants, but this was gentler. He was asking, requesting, maybe even begging you to ride him.

Not one to disappoint, you hold onto his shoulders and start to lift yourself up. You put your knees on the bed, using their leverage to slowly bounce yourself on his cock. His hands dig into your hips as his mouth opens in a groan. They slide down and cup your ass, pulling you forward, motioning for you to rock your hips on him.

You slot your hips down onto his and rock, grind back and forth, squeezing your pussy around him and getting lost in feeling so full of him. He sputters out groans and bites into your shoulder, the sting sending waves of pleasure down your back. One of his hands reaches down between you and his finger finds your clit. He rubs in fast circles, causing your rocking to increase.

“Cum on me,” he breathes, voice nothing but a husk of pure lust and passion. Your body listens to him, shuddering with an orgasm. You would have screamed if your throat didn’t constrict with a moan. Draco bites into your shoulder again, grabbing back onto your hips with both hands and burying himself inside of you. The feel of you cumming, of your pussy tightening and squeezing him, sends him over the edge.

There’s a shattered groan as he cums. You can feel his cock pulse inside of you, shooting hot jets inside of you. His body stiffens underneath you and his hips arch up, trying to reach even further.

You both come down slowly, bodies relaxing and going limp in each other’s arms. Chests heave with your panting breaths and you swipe away some of your hair from matting on your face. His jaw unclenches, teeth leaving indents on your skin for his lips to kiss. His lips trail up your neck and along your jaw, reaching for your mouth.

The kiss is slow, lazy. You can feel him start to soften inside of you when he pushes you onto your back again. He pulls his hips back, withdrawing from your hot folds, but doesn’t roll off of you or push himself away. His kisses run back along their path on your jaw and he nuzzles into your neck.

“Draco,” you whisper. He makes a humming noise in response. You realize there’s a smile on your lips.

“Told you that you don’t hate me.” You let out the smallest laugh of defeat. Maybe you didn’t after all. 

You eventually untangle yourselves. Neither of you move to stand up and get dressed this time though. You simply lay there looking at each other, hands resting between you, fingers dancing around each other. He leans forward and sweeps you into another slow, sweet kiss and you have to admit it.

You don’t know what this thing is anymore. But you like it.


End file.
